Half Day
by snowprincess
Summary: Ianto has gone for a run, and Jack is waiting for him when he gets back. Set early season 2.


**Well, here it is. I've had this floating around in my head for over a week. YouTube-ing videos of John Barrowman and Gareth David Lloyd certainly isn't helping. First Torchwood fic; let me know what you think? Snow.**

* * *

The breeze on his sweat dampened skin felt divine. It smelled faintly of the nearby wharf, a hint of the coming fall in the air. The sun beat down mercilessly on him, warming his chest and face even more, his breath coming out in short, measured bursts from the excursion. His brow littered with beads of moisture, threatening to drop down into his eyes and sting of salt, and the drop that did trickle down his neck and into the dip of his back made him shiver slightly at the sensation.

It had been too long since Ianto had been able to go on a run.

Before he moved to Cardiff, it was something he did regularly in his time with Torchwood One. While he was not a field agent, all operatives were expected to maintain a high degree of physical fitness, in the event that they would become the last line of defense for some yet-unknown alien threat. Now, he regularly got exercise in the form of weevil hunting, along with the other duties his job required of him. Still, there was something to be said for enjoying a quiet afternoon in a familiar pleasure.

Ianto silently counted the steps his feet took between cracks in the sidewalk. Eyes squinted in the bright light, and he vaguely thought it would have been a wise idea to bring some sunglasses. Everything seemed overly luminescent in some way, perhaps due to his routine workings underground. His ears took in the sounds of passing cars, along with the sounds of children playing in the nearby park. Bright colors assaulted his senses as well; the flowers of the season prominent and filling the air with a thick pollen. Each breath he took felt heavy despite the shortness, and the discarded shirt he set out wearing flapped against his legs with each step, tucked quickly into the back of his shorts to keep in place.

The hub was unusually quiet. Jack had been spending most of his days in meetings with UNIT and the PM. Rift activity overall was down, allowing Owen and Tosh time to work on their side projects and research in peace. Gwen took the opportunity to go on a brief holiday with Rhys; the two were currently supposed to be sipping drinks and enjoying the beachfront at a small resort out west. This left Ianto with essentially nothing to do during the day. Besides his normal duties, he had been able to get some additional time down in the archives, sorting the mess that he inherited upon accepting his position. After a few days of this, he was craving for some outside activity. The afternoon looked to be as calm as the rest of the week had been, so he decided a suitable reward would be to make an early day of it.

His route continued for several more blocks, circling a wide arc around his neighborhood before turning back towards the direction of his flat. Ianto stopped once to let a school bus pass him on its run before crossing the street and hopping up the stairs to the entrance of his building. He stopped just short of door, surprised to see the form sitting on the steps, "Sir?"

He wasn't even wearing his military overcoat; it was much too warm for something as thick as that. It did, however, sit discarded next to him on the upper step. Even with the heat, Jack Harkness still made his Navy button up and suspenders look sexy. The sleeves were rolled up to just below his elbows, and he sat, relaxed against the step, his body angling out in a way that made Ianto's heart flutter slightly. There wasn't much for shade where they were, and slight beads of sweat could be seen on the Captain's face.

Jack opened his eyes and took in the sight of his lover, breathing heavily a few steps below him. "Meetings finished early; I thought about coming to see if we could take advantage of that date you promised me." A slow, knowing smile began to show, and he pursed his lips together as he straightened up. Ianto could practically see the gears turning in Jack's mind as he took in the sight of the uncovered chest, the glistening muscles, slim hips, and low hanging shorts...

* * *

The door slammed, sending vibrations down the hall, not that Ianto would have noticed. As soon as he was in, Jack was pressing him back against the surface, his mouth hot and insistent against his lips, his jaw line, his neck. A strangled grunt left Ianto's throat as his fingers fought to get a purchase on Jack's waist, reaching behind to begin untucking the dress shirt. Jack didn't let him get very far, pulling his arms out from behind and pinning them lightly against his sides, breath hot and teeth scraping against where Ianto's neck met shoulder.

Jack stopped himself from groaning at the taste of Ianto's skin. He instead focused his intention of tracing moist, slightly salty paths down the man's chest, stopping briefly to flick his tongue against already hardened nipples, before continuing his descent. He barely felt his knees hitting the floor, too intent on tracking each prominent abdominal muscle, strong and firm from activity. He let his hands release the writs he had trapped, framing lean hips to keep them from moving too much, thumbs pressing into the V and massaging lightly.

"Ja-Jack," Ianto panted, his fingers coming up to grasp long strands of hair. Little whimpers kept escaping his lips as the talented mouth below tortured him with exquisite agony. He could feel himself, nearly painfully hard. His mesh shorts were doing nothing to hide the fact that he was very aroused, and Jack's hands weren't letting him move in any way that would allow him some relief. The thumbs dipped lower and lower with every circular motion, teasing him as they began to dip slightly below the waistband of his shorts. Ianto shivered, both the sweat and saliva cooling on his body.

Jack's mouth latched onto the skin his thumb was caressing, teeth biting into the flesh before he soothed with more burning, wet kisses. His left hand was reaching up to undo the drawstring of Ianto's shorts before cupping the erection lightly. Every sound coming out his lover's mouth was shooting straight to his groin, heightening his need to pull Ianto to the floor and fuck him senseless. Jack knew Ianto liked to run; it was obvious from the long and lean muscles, the way his dress shirts clung to his skin, his low dress pants. This was the first time he had ever seen Ianto return from this exercise, and it had him ready to rip those tight shorts off him, school children be damned, and take him right there on the steps outside. Another groan sent sparks to his own throbbing need, and he finished tugging both shorts and boxers down in one long pull.

Ianto barely had the chance to feel the cool air against his lower body before Jack was lapping at the base of his member, nuzzling the hair around it while talented fingers cupped and squeezed his balls. He couldn't even form coherent words at this point. His chest rose up and down and his whimpers steadily became more high pitched. Not just a sound anymore; a plea. Every inch of his body was ready to beg Jack to just take his aching cock in his mouth and into oblivion. The mouth at his base left him for just a moment, and Ianto's head slammed back into the door behind him as the warmth and heat of Jack's mouth finally closed around him. A strangled cry left him as Jack wasted no time in running his tongue over the slit and hollowing out his cheeks. Ianto's hands still held onto the head below him, groaning in frustration at the fact his hips were still restrained. He wanted nothing more than to thrust back at the mouth that was quickly and efficiently taking him to untold heights.

It was nothing if not invigorating. Jack was proud to say he had this kind of power over this man; the ability to make him wanton and shuddering so quickly. Within a few minutes Ianto was loudly calling his name and Jack swallowed the evidence of his ministrations. His hands held tightly to Ianto's hips, keeping the man upright while he coaxed every ounce of pleasure that could be had from this orgasm, only letting his lips fall when the sensations were beginning to become painful from their intensity. The young man would bear finger shaped bruises on his hips tomorrow; Jack had a thing for marking his territory.

As soon as the hands bracing him let go, Ianto slid his body down into a heap on the floor, completely spent. Jack leaned over him, ghosting a kiss on him as he struggled to catch his breath. The captain continued to kiss every part of his face, tenderly stroking back the sweaty hair. Finally noticing the T-shirt Ianto must have been carrying with him, Jack used it to pat away some of the more distracting moisture before discarding it. Jack also took the time to pull off Ianto's trainers and socks, noticing the way the naked body below him shivered as the only layer of clothing he had left was discarded. "You still with me?" he asked, when he noticed how Ianto hadn't opened his eyes yet.

A small smile played on Ianto's lips as he finally took in Jack's darkened eyes. His gaze lazily drifted lower over the strong body above his, before coming back up to those eyes. "I need a shower."

"I don't know. You may not have my 51st century pheromones, but you smell incredible." Jack smiled appreciatively before standing up and reaching a hand out to help Ianto to his feet. "We can make this a thing."

"What, where I go for a run?"

"And I can wait at the finish line." Jack chuckled as he thought he heard mutterings along the lines of 'harrasment' and 'payback' as he pulled Ianto into his arms. Jack rested his forehead on Ianto's shoulder as his hands felt how cool the man's back was. "C'mon, shower. I'll wash your back."

"I thought you liked how I smell?"

"I do, but I hardly think you're going to let me fuck you on the floor, especially considering how you're already shivering." As Jack said that, his arms tightened almost imperceptibly.

Ianto sighed and rested his head in the crook of Jack's neck briefly, before pulling back and leading them both to the bathroom. He reached in and turned on the shower, setting the temperature before turning back to help Jack discard his clothing. His fingers fumbled with buttons as Jack began to take the lead again, kissing him softly. It didn't take long for lips to part, hands to grasp, and before Ianto knew it, they were stepping into the warm spray, thoughts of getting clean temporarily forgotten...

It was much much later before they left for their date.

* * *

**Yep, pretty much my excuse to give Ianto a really good day. Let me know what you think; I love those buttons on the bottom!**


End file.
